


mood swings

by sadravioliman



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: 049 is a dork near the end too, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mood Swings, Near Death Experiences, Reader-Insert, but its at the end, ghjfh im sorry :(, i wrote this for the discord server and there are multiple people of gender there, this is partially for discord and partially to get through my feelings for him oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadravioliman/pseuds/sadravioliman
Summary: SCP-049 is having mood swings again. As we all know, they aren't pretty.The Foundation also understand that 049 and Reader have a "special connection," as they call it. Long story short, Reader goes through 049's moodswings for research purposes.





	mood swings

**Author's Note:**

> HGJDKHFBH IM S OOR R R Y !!!!!!!!!  
> edit: i might rewrite this just to make it a little longer !! i also corrected a few typos i didnt notice thank u grandpas cheesebarn for telling me ur v cool

It was honestly a really nice day in the Foundation for once. You had the dreaded feeling - that horrible anxiety that crept up whenever something was going to happen, and got worse the closer the time came - that something was going to go terribly wrong. Maybe the nice atmosphere wouldn't last for very long. Maybe you, or someone else - probably another Class D, you were only ever used for testing - were going to die today. Who fucking knew, nothing was very surprising anymore.

As it turns out, 049 was having his moment again - the moment that you both equally hated with every bit of your heart. One minute he was as happy as he could ever be with you, and the next he was angry at, literally, everything. He seemingly couldn’t stand anything. You, as his significant other, felt the need to try and help him through it.

The keyword here is "try."

You went near him, and almost died. He started throwing himself at you, hissing, _screaming_ at you to get away. In a moment of panic, you backed up against a wall. You had no idea what to say, so you stuttered what you could think of.

"Wait, no, ca-calm down! Please, Doctor, I- let me help you, _please,_ " Adrenaline and fear coursed through your veins like it was your blood. "You have to calm dow-down, now. This-this won't end well if you don't." Were you crying? You couldn't really tell anymore. You couldn't feel anything, just the ache of your heart racing, the tightness in your chest, and the feeling of your body shouting at you to " _RUN!_ "

But you didn't run, because if you did, this wouldn't be stopped.

Instead, you jolted yourself to the right, then stood up. Your breathing grew heavier by the minute. Your vision was blurry. You couldn't see very well, but you could still hear, and feel (sort of), and you used it to your advantage. The researchers - the fucks who threw you, and only you, into this god damned room - took notes of 049's actions.

The reason you were in here with a not-too-happy 049 was a bit of dumb, and a lot of dangerous. The dumb part of the reason: you were in here because the Foundation wanted to know if 049 would calm down from mood swings if his lover was scared, hurt, anything. (So far, that didn't seem to be the case, and you wanted out of here already before you fucking _died_ .) The dangerous part is obvious: 049 was having _mood swings_ , for fucks sake. Those mean extreme levels of aggressiveness, not extreme levels of "I'm so sad that I need ice cream and hugs and blankets."

You got a little bit too lost in thought, and 049 narrowly missed a swipe at your throat with his hand. You gasped, so afraid, so lost, still in the moment of nearly dying, _again_ . You weren't making it out alive, obviously. You shot desperate, pleading looks at the researchers, begging them through eye contact to let me out already, _PLEASE I WON'T MAKE IT OUT ALIVE_. You began circling the room, waiting for the door, waiting for them to announce the test over. 049 followed you, whether it be with his eyes or physically turning.

"Please, Doctor, look at yourself. Look at me. Think about what you're doing, take deep breaths." You tried to instruct him. He listened, but only to the first part, and it wasn't in the way you intended. You screamed at the researches to let you out this time, and something about how scared and desperate you sounded, how you sounded like you were giving up, yet still trying, stopped 049. Instead of helping you, those piece of shit, good-for-nothing researchers took notes, instead of helping. You tried to be angry, to feel like you weren't vulnerable, like you weren't running solely on adrenaline and would break something to get out if you had to.

049 took deep breaths, and you looked at him, praying on your own grave that he was finally calming down. You heard him start to apologize, then stop. He cleared his throat, and then tried again.

"I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to scare you. I don't know why they put you in here with me at my worst. I apologize." He sighed out, and you could hear the regret so much that it felt like it drifted through the air, that it was the air. You looked at him for a little longer, deciding on whether or not it was safe to move closer.

You put your hands on his shoulders reassuringly, and spoke your response. "It's okay. They said it was to see how you'd react, what you'd do..." You trailed off. "Stuff like that." 049 glanced at the researchers, delivering them a glare they probably couldn't see. You smiled a little at the action, simply because he had done it.

You requested mittens a few moments later, and this time they actually listened. The items were placed in your hands, and you put them on 049's hands. Once this (slightly difficult) task had been completed, you wrapped your arms around 049, intertwining your own fingers. He paused, confused, but returned the gesture. The two of you sat like that for some time, until the research was announced over. You sighed in disappointment, and waited a few more moments to get up. 049 stayed sat on the floor, looking at you with a sad look, as if to ask, "Please, stay a little longer, would you?" You let out a breath, and told him you'd try to come back soon. You kissed his cheek (or at least, where you thought his cheek was), delivered a flustered grin, and said your goodbye.

049 was left to sit on the floor, embarrassed, happy, and regretful. He thought about the whole hour as it happened, but especially the part where you kissed him. He had wanted your kiss for so long, and had finally gotten it, and he became a grinning mess every time he thought about it.


End file.
